<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Virgil and the Dragon by arcticfrostdoesthings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28576884">Virgil and the Dragon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcticfrostdoesthings/pseuds/arcticfrostdoesthings'>arcticfrostdoesthings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:54:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,446</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28576884</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcticfrostdoesthings/pseuds/arcticfrostdoesthings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Virgil finds a dragon in his garden and figures out a way to get it out</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders &amp; Logic | Logan Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Virgil and the Dragon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Virgil’s day was going pretty normally.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, normal up until the point he found a dragon in his garden.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why can’t a sorcerer have </span>
  <em>
    <span>normal</span>
  </em>
  <span> problems?” he muttered, pulling his tighter around his body. He’d wanted to collect herbs from the garden he’d planted not too far from his cottage, but it looked like the dragon had other ideas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dragon itself wasn’t too large. It was mostly dark blue and black with a lighter blue underbelly. It had a frill around its neck that obscured most of its throat. It appeared to be asleep, though Virgil wasn’t sure how long it was going to stay that way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He crept into the garden cautiously, holding his staff tightly in his hands. Most of the garden had been trampled, to his dismay. It would take ages to get it back to how it was before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Virgil crept closer, he noticed for the first time that the dragon was injured. Dried blood caked its side and legs. Its left wing was bent in an odd angle and had more blood dripping from several cuts on the wing membrane.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s what made Virgil nervous. An injured, agitated dragon was more dangerous than a healthy one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil got halfway across the garden before he realized he had no idea what he was planning to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately, the dragon made the decision for him by waking up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He froze. For once, he wished he hadn’t worn a dark cloak. He stood out like a sore thumb in broad daylight, so of course the dragon spotted him immediately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It blinked a few times, as if it wasn’t fully awake yet. Virgil figured he had a few seconds before it snapped out of its shock, so he did the most sensible thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He booked it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even if the dragon was injured, there would be no way to move the body if he killed it. And he wouldn’t kill the dragon. He’d have to find another way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next day, Virgil ventured back into the garden.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dragon was already awake this time. It gave him an annoyed look, but otherwise didn’t bother him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, uh,” Virgil said awkwardly, making sure he was well out of range of the dragon’s tail. “Can you maybe lay in a garden that’s not mine? I’m kind of busy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dragon snorted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil sighed. “Yeah. Didn’t think that would work.” he studied the dragon again. It seemed weaker than it had the previous day. Its wounds must have been sapping its strength.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil had the beginnings of a crazy idea, but he wasn’t sure he was desperate enough to try it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked down at the ruined garden.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scratch that. He was definitely desperate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stepped forward carefully. “So,” he started again. “I may have the means to heal you. If I do, will you leave?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dragon blinked at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil wasn’t actually sure if the dragon could understand him, but he kept talking anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to approach you with my stick, okay?” Virgil said, holding up his staff. “Don’t freak out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dragon watched him as he walked through the ruined garden toward it. When he got close, it flared its ruff and hissed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil stopped where he was. “Okay, I won’t come any closer,” he said. He studied the wounds on the dragon’s body, making mental notes of what items to bring with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It would be hard to heal the dragon, but it was possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, will you let me heal you?” Virgil felt silly talking to the dragon, but it helped him keep track of his thoughts, so he kept doing it. “And maybe you can leave afterward?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t sure, but he thought the dragon looked…thoughtful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil nodded. “Right. I’ll be back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He quickly ran back to his cottage and gathered ingredients for spells and health potions. (He wasn’t sure they would work on dragons… well, you never know until you try.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time he made it back to the garden, the sun was at its highest point. He was sweating underneath his long cloak, but he had no time to rest. The reality of what he was about to do was settling, and if Virgil stopped to think about it too much, he’d panic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took a deep breath and headed toward the dragon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first thing he did was take a cloth out of his bag to clean the dried blood off it’s scales.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dragon stared at him warily as he came closer. He reached toward one of its legs with the cloth and the dragon growled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil jerked his hand away. “It’s okay! I’m not going to hurt you!” he winced at his own panicked voice. No doubt he was just agitating the dragon further with his yelling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He approached the dragon again, but it still wouldn’t let him near it. He tried a few more times and got the same reaction every time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil groaned in frustration. “I’m trying to </span>
  <em>
    <span>help</span>
  </em>
  <span> you, you overgrown lizard!” he shouted, gesturing wildly with his staff.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dragon immediately hissed and recoiled. Virgil snatched his arms back to his sides, eyes widened in fear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d once encountered a venomous snake in the forest years ago. He’d gotten too close to it, and he hadn’t recognized it’s warning signals before it was too late. The bite had taken days to heal fully, even with magic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dragon was showing the same signals, and if Virgil wasn’t careful, he was going to get bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He noticed how the dragon was eyeing his staff warily. Experimentally, he dropped the staff a few feet away from himself. The dragon froze for a moment, as if waiting to see what he would do next. When Virgil didn’t move, it slowly started to relax. This time, when Virgil approached it with the cloth, the most it did was glare at him skeptically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil had managed to get the dragon to cooperate with him while simultaneously making his job harder. He was still capable of doing magic without his staff, but it was less reliable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil sighed, rolled up his sleeves, and got to work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He started by scrubbing the blood off the dragon’s neck and legs. He used his magic to seal any cuts and scratches. The spell part was slightly longer without his staff, but he managed to fix the scrapes without much trouble. That was the easy part.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil inspected the broken wing. That was going to be the hard part. He hadn’t cleaned any of the blood off of it because he was afraid of hurting the dragon further. He tried a few simple healing spells, but they wouldn’t work on something as large as a dragon. He would need his staff.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He picked his staff up again, slowly this time. The dragon narrowed its eyes at him and growled. For the first time, Virgil noticed the two large fangs that stuck out of its mouth. He shuddered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, I’m only going to use this to heal you, okay?” Virgil said in what he hoped was a soothing tone. “Just… trust me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He raised the staff, slowly so he wouldn’t spook the dragon. He muttered a pell under his breath and drew a symbol in the air that he always thought looked like twin snakes curling around each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dragon still had its teeth bared, but it didn’t attack. Virgil interpreted this as a good sign.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He finished the spell and waited.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, the wing shifted back into place. The dragon winced and grit his teeth. Virgil felt a small stab of guilt. He hadn’t considered whether or not it would hurt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It seemed like an eternity passed until the wing looked normal. The dragon stared at it for a moment, stretching it back and forth until it was satisfied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil sighed in relief. He wasn’t sure how many spells he had left in him. He’d exerted more energy in one afternoon than he did in an entire week, and he wanted nothing more than a nap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, uh, you’re welcome…” he trailed off. “I should give you a name, huh?” he thought for a moment, staring up at the dragon. “How about Logan?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan seemed to like that. He crouched down to Virgil’s level and awkwardly patted him on the head with a claw. Then, Logan flung his wings open and soared away without looking back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil waved until he couldn’t see Logan’s figure anymore. He dropped his arm and turned back to his ruined garden.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I still have a few things to work out,” he muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil sighed, rolled up his sleeves, and got to work.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>